User talk:Gonçalo F
Hey Hey! Hi, welcome to my page talker! Thanks for letting me know your questions/advices/answers. Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing March 2011 Ossabaw Pig Sigh, it figures that they would change it back from the regular pig the just after I go through and edit. Thanks for keeping up with the changes & adding the picture. --Vandraedha 15:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Crested Duck Thanks for adding the image to Crested Duck. I am not sure why it was using the wrong default image. --Vandraedha 07:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The Crested Duck is available for purchase & placement on the original farm, so I corrected that information. The reason it has the blue text in the Market, is because that is the name of the event it is associated with, not because it is exclusive to that location. Some ways to determine if items are exclusive to one location are: they either don't appear in the market for another location, or the button says "Locked" instead of "Buy/Purchase" for one location (but not the other location). --Vandraedha 07:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Just an FYI. In English (American and British), while the word fowl can technically be used as both a singular and a plural noun (like sheep and deer), but it is usually considered plural. Technically, Guinea Fowl should probably be named Guinea (generic), Guinea hen (female), Guinea rooster (male), or keet (young). However, since the developers used the wrong name, we're stuck doing the same. --Vandraedha 18:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Lambs No problem. My apologies if it seemed my edit seemed harsh. I was editing in a hurry, and I may have been more terse than I needed to be. No rudeness was intended. You may be right, the best thing might be to move the current page to a new name, and create a new page for the new lambs using the old name. I think we need to discuss this with other editors first, and reach a consensus on the best way to name these articles. I have started a discussion about it at Forum:Lamb_(article_naming). You should post in it so that your preferences can be known. I think that currently we should be very careful with the information we put in the article Lamb until a consensus is reached, so that we can split the article if needed. Once we have settled where the information belongs, I will make sure to add your edits back into the appropriate article (if you don't do it first). Thank you for your understanding. :-) --Vandraedha 15:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) UTC According to wikipedia, it means Coordinated Universal Time. The order of the letters doesn't correspond, obviously. Ackermann-Talk 16:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) April 2011 Re: Grammar I'm not a native speaker, but I've studied English, so I hope my answer is correct: When you have an exact date, you say "on March 31st", but when you only have the month, you say "in March". Ackermann-Talk 16:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :As a native English speaker I can tell you that what Ackermann said is correct. When you refer to a specific day you say "on (whatever date)", and when you are talking about a non-specific day (or group of days) you say "in this (time period)". Another example is: "This will be released on January 1, 2012" vs "This will be released in 2012". --Vandraedha 19:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) April Fool's Day Wikipedia:April Fool's Day has many different names. It is also called "Prank Day" and "All Fools Day", hence the wikipedia link instead of a descriptive text. The page Intergalactic Farm should probably just be a redirect to April's Fool Event , unless (until) Zynga actually releases it as a farm expansion. The image, and blurb could be moved to the main Event page at April's Fool Event. This is what has been done for the loading screens for past events, (See: Bobcat from the Southwestern Event for an example). You could also add it to the image gallery of the pages for the items featured on the loading screen. No, I didn't misspell the name of the page. The Manual of Style for this wiki is to use the in game name. The game lists the event as "April's Fool". That is not the same name as last year's event, so we don't (currently) need to add the year. --Vandraedha 20:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) April's Fool Day vs April Fool's Day I created the event page for this year under the name of April Fool's Day, after I realised that this was the way it was handled last year. I had it named April's Fool Day first, like in the game, and renamed everything after I discovered last year's pattern. Sorry for the inconsistency. Ackermann-Talk 20:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Describing items like English Tree House. I offer you some constructive feedback. I hope you do not take this amiss, because you have already done some good edits. This is only offered to give you my perspective, and to give you new skills on this wiki. I assure you, I would be very bad at editing FarmVille Wikia no Português, so I understand some of your troubles editing the English wiki. I thank you for taking the time to do so. BTW - Have you seen FarmVille_Wiki:Style_Guide yet? Personally, I have found that the best way to figure out how to describe items is by looking for them in the market. Since the English Tree House can be found under (Decorations-->Buildings), and (Buildings--Decorative), it would most likely be described as a limited edition decorative building. It would not be called a home because it can not be found in that section of the market. In my opinion: If you wish you can omit the term "non-interactive" (since most decorations only allow the move, store, or sell interactions). There are only a few decorations that have a separate explicit interaction (such as "Peek" - Mystery Outhouse and "Fly!" - Carrier Pigeons. However, this choice of wording is up to you. Take your time with your edits. Articles do not have to be all done at once, but each edit should be as correct as possible (from official FarmVille sources). Especially if there isn't a whole lot to say about something, or you don't know how to add certain elements to the page -- It is okay to create a page with only a very little bit of information (as long as that is the best place for it). You can always add more later. Many editors may also help fill in the information, and more might be known about it later. The wiki is an always continuing work by many hands, so once again I thank you again for your hard work! --Vandraedha 20:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your praise. I understand that my editing style is not for everyone. My friends sometimes complain my projects are tedious, or that I nitpick. So, I try not to force my style on anyone else. :I prefer to offer explanations, reasons and options versus just stating "it must be this way". It makes it easier for others to understand why I do something. Also, sometimes someone can show me what is wrong with my argument (when I am incorrect), or offer a better (or just different) way of doing things. :I can understand how you got confused. House and home are not quite equal. They are very close in meaning, and sometimes used interchangeably. The difference is a matter of (very subtle) nuance. I'm not sure how to best describe it. Maybe... "A house is just a structure, it may look like a home but it is not; a home is the place where a person actually lives." :I think the phrase you may be looking for is purely decorative. As in "The outhouse is purely decorative, and cannot be used by the farmer". :I'm glad to see that you are still here, and making progress in keeping up with the in, on, and at. As you can probably tell, one of my big shortcomings is being overly verbose. :I guarantee that there are many people that are happy to see you making good edits. We're all here because we want to improve the Wiki. The good editors are aware that everyone has shortcomings, and they try to help each other overcome them. :-) :--Vandraedha 23:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Brutus + White Violet ram Will you check whether it really is "white"? There seems to be quite some variation. FarmVille White has #fffffe. But your sheep might not be one-colored, anyway. Ackermann-Talk 16:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : The lamb isn't that important. The ewe/ram is more interesting. Ackermann-Talk 17:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Breeding result I'm afraid, it isn't that simple. I find, your sheep is rather Ghost White Vivid Violet. So, if you could save it from your wall and upload it as "Ghost White Vivid Violet Ewe-icon.png", that would help. Ackermann-Talk 20:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shorthorn Cow What you accidentally deleted was a template (a special page that is used on many other pages). One of the ways to tell if something is a template is it is surrounded by curly braces, like . If you are editing the page with the WYSIWYG editor, it looks like a green puzzle piece. If you want to edit a parameter of a template (like when you type |Cost = 100 in the infobox), you click the source button and type in the parameter. If you need to edit the template (such as a navbar) itself, you have to go to the template page. BE VERY CAREFUL EDITING TEMPLATES! Templates can show up on many pages, and they are easy to break. This means that if you break the template, you can break many pages also. Wikipedia has a lot of useful information about how templates work, if you want to read it. --Vandraedha 00:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) English Countryside I'm trying to fix a very big mess. The EVENT and the FARM both use the same name (English Countryside). This is Zynga's fault for using confusing names. The farm was released as part of the EVENT, the items were released as part of the EVENT. Some of the items ONLY go on the English FARM, others go on BOTH the Original and English FARM. I'm trying to separate them now, so there isn't constant confusion about which EVENT things are for the Original FARM and which are for the English Countryside FARM. This will be much more difficult after the things are out of the market. If you are curious as to which is which, look at your market... the FARM items have a shield icon, the Event icons have blue lettering. If the items are in your gift box, they have red "Locked to England" lettering when you are on your original farm. Not all of the items are mentioned in official blogs or podcasts. Until Zynga allows us to transfer items between farms (unlikely), it is best to differentiate between where we can purchase & place certain items. --Vandraedha 00:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion FYI - If you find a page that needs to be deleted, you can add the template or . --Vandraedha 10:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Events page No problem. I fixed it. When you edited it, you used the symbol - instead of 0. The | symbol tells the table to make a new cell. When you put the - next to the | symbol, this is a table command that tells the table to make a new row. It is always a good idea to Preview tables before you Publish, so you can catch this sort of problem. :-) If you want to read more about tables check out http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ajuda:Guia_de_edi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/Usar_tabelas It's about Wikipedia tables, but most of the information applies here as well. Or you can try http://www.wikia.com/Help:Tables for Wikia specific instructions, but that is not in Portuguese. Thanks for trying to add the information, and hopefully next time it will be easier for you. --Vandraedha 13:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, typo. Fixed it. --Vandraedha 13:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured User of the Month nomination Oh... sorry Goncalo. You see, the "Featured User of the Month" changes every month. Well, it's almost the end of April, and if you did notice on Crespaguss' nomination it said "Nominations for March 2011". So you see, it didn't get updated so I just updated it, don't worry, Crespaguss won for March and no, everyone can vote. Sorry for the mix up. Ayopip | Talk 07:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Help Desk Forum message You made a post with a request for someone to help with vandalism. The best place to report vandalism is FarmVille_Wiki:Vandalism_reports. I'm not sure which page you were referring to, because you didn't give a link. I'm guessing it was on the page Level? If it was not this page, please let me or another admin know what the exact page was, so that it can be dealt with. Thanks! --Vandraedha 16:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) May Animals & Trees templates Just thought I'd drop you a line. For animals & trees, the amount listed in the market as "Sell for" should actually say "Sell the Harvest for". Most of the templates on the wiki list it as "Harvest". It's confusing, and quite a few people would love to see Zynga fix it (but I wouldn't hold my breath). Also, Grow Time should just be numbers (hours for animals, and days for trees). If you put in days/hours, it breaks the tables, and the infoboxes they populate from. I've been fixing things when I see them, but I figured I should let you know. Hope this helps! Keep up the hard work! --Vandraedha 08:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar A trick for talking about templates. I thought I might share this tip with you. If you want to tell someone how to use a specific template, without actually having the template show up in the paragraph, you can use a special template. The first parameter is a link to any template you say, the other parameters show up as descriptions. For example: displays as: Or you can get more complex: You can read more about it here. Pretty cool, yes? --Vandraedha 12:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature Reminder Don't forget, if you use the tag, you need to close it with a tag in your sig. Otherwise, it does weird things, like what happened to my talk page. Thanks, and happy editing! --Vandraedha 11:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hey, I've granted you patroller rights. A full list of what they do can be found on Project:Patroller, or . Regards, 03:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) June Re: Hey Can you do IRC? -- Vandraedha 19:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know I haven't forgotten about your request, it's just taking a while to implement. This means that I'm only part way through the list of things to do. Done so far: * Language links enabled between English, French, German and Portuguese. * Shared image library enabled between English & Portuguese (This means you can just use the English name for files, instead of uploading a new file.) * The main page is up, and also some other pages (strawberries, Fruit, etc). * A few Infobox templates imported and mostly translated. I'll work on this more (especially the templates) when I can, but I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to do this. Translation help and suggestions are much appreciated. You can leave a message at either my English talk page or Portuguese talk page. Just be warned, my Portuguese is horrible! --Vandraedha 21:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Growing Time This is just a reminder. The item Growing Time on means "how many hours that it takes to reach 100% harvest OUTSIDE of any storage". For examples: 12 hours is Growing Time = 12 , or 2 days is Growing Time = 48 (The template will automatically adjust it to FV days). If you put words or anything else there, it won't show the correct growing time, Profit per square, and the table on Animals won't sort correctly. --Vandraedha 03:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights. Some noob nominated you for Rollback rights. You may wish to view FarmVille Wiki:Request for Rollback/Gonçalo F and accept/decline/comment. --Vandraedha 19:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oops! I think you are confused. Please read more carefully. The request is to give you Rollback rights. I've already got those (and a few more permissions). This will allow you to move pages without leaving behind a redirect. It also allows you to remove vandalism with one click. There are some other tools that you will be allowed, too. Mostly it is tools that help fight vandalism. :EN->PT translation (erros perdão): :Oops! Eu acho que você está confuso. Por favor, leia com mais cuidado. O pedido é dar a você Rollback rights (reversão permissão). Eu já tenho esses (e mais algumas permissões). Isso permitirá que você para mover páginas sem deixar um redirecionamento para trás. Ele também permite que você remover qualquer vandalismo com um clique. Existem algumas outras ferramentas que você será permitida, também. A maioria é ferramentas que ajudam a combater o vandalismo. --Vandraedha 23:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't figure out how to expand my farm Please help me Meerkats123 20:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Kangaroo & Joey for the win! :D Here ya go, as requested. Hahaha :D Ayopip | Talk 00:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC)